Our First Fight
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: Josh and Maya have been dating for a couple of months. They have their first big fight when Maya gets jealous of a girl in NYU. How will they solve it? JOSHAYA. Rated T. ONE-SHOT


**Hey beautiful people! This is my first Joshaya story. If you have read my other GMW fics (please do!), you'll notice I'm a big time Lucaya shipper. I just can't decide between the both of them! But I've been kinda obssesed with Joshaya lately and that's how this story was born.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Disney does.**

 **(This is the revised version)**

* * *

Our First Fight

"It's not a date, Maya! I'm just tutoring Jessica!" exclaimed a furious Josh to his girlfriend.

"Yeah right," she answered. "You are tutoring a tall, skinny girl with boobs as big as my head on a Friday night. I might be younger but I'm not an idiot!"

They had been fighting like that for an hour now. They were on the Matthews living room when Josh announced he couldn't go watch a movie with the blonde and her friends because he was tutoring a girl. Maya, who had met Jessica once before, had gotten really mad and started yelling like there's no tomorrow. Josh tried to calm her down at first, but when it was clear that she wasn't going to, he just started shouting too.

Farkle, Zay, Riley and Lucas, who had been there with the couple playing a game, had quickly escaped to the brunette's room; they didn't know how long the fight would last.

Josh was completely annoyed at Maya for freaking out for something as insignificant as tutoring. But the blonde was feeling insecure. The girl was taller and prettier than her; plus, unlike her, she was in college with Josh.

Maya had started dating her best friend's uncle a few months ago; at the beginning of her junior year. She was seventeen and Josh twenty; the age gap didn't seem as big as it used to. And they had been happy during those couple of months. Until Josh had the great idea of tutoring a fucking Barbie.

"I'm tired of you giving me crap about this! If you can't trust me, then I don't know what the hell are we doing together!" said Josh, immediately regretting it. But the words had already been said.

"If that's what you think," said Maya, wearing her best poker face; his words had hurt her, big time, but she didn't want him to know. "Why don't you go, Josh? I'm sure Jessica is waiting for you."

"Maybe I will."

"Great. Go!"

Josh opened the door and got out; slamming it as he walked away. The blonde sunk on the couch; it had been their first fight, and possibly their last too. She didn't even notice that her four friends had arrived to where she was or that tears were falling down her face.

"Everything will be okay, Peaches," said Riley before sitting next to Maya and taking her hand.

"You don't understand! He said we shouldn't be together. And I fucking agreed! Damn it." The brunette was so concerned about her best friend's well-being that he didn't even scold her for her language.

"Josh loves you. He'll come back," added Lucas and placed on arm around her shoulders; she rested her head on his chest.

The two of them had grown closer during the years and were practically inseparable now. Their relationship was totally platonic though. It turned out, at the end, nor Riley or Maya ended up with the Cowboy. The brunette had started dating Farkle on their sophomore year and the blonde was happy with Josh. Or at least she had been.

Zay and Farkle sat on the floor under Maya's feet. They all tried to cheer their friend up; they made her laugh, brought her food, and let her choose what to watch on the TV. The blonde really appreciated the effort; after a while of watching Cycle 19 of America's Next Top Model and eating brownies, her fight with Josh didn't seem that massive. It was normal for couples to argue, right?

* * *

A day past and Maya didn't hear about her boyfriend; no calls, no texts, no nothing. And she didn't want to be the one to write first. Partially, because she was still mad that Josh didn't understand how insecure it made her feel that she was tutoring older, pretty girls. But a part of her just didn't want to be the first to cave in; her stupid ego couldn't afford another bruising.

So she stayed strong and tried not to think about the Matthews boy that had stolen her heart. She did her homework, painted, played the guitar; she even allowed Farkle to teach her how to tap dance. That was how badly she wanted to get Josh out of her head.

* * *

Two days after the big fight and Maya still didn't know anything about Josh. It was Friday; the day he was suppose to tutor Jessica and the blonde was getting nervous. What if she thought they were over and slept with her? Or what if she arrived with a friend and suggested they did something? The blonde wanted to cry; she didn't want to think about her boyfriend's sex life, unless it was with her. But unfortunately, she couldn't stop her brain from creating horrible scenarios.

She felt uneasy during the whole first period, Math class, and by the time it had ended, she was ready to give up and call Josh. She actually had pulled her cell phone out of her purse and was entering her password when the bell rang. She had History with Mr. Matthews next and didn't think he would be angry if she arrived a few minutes late, but still she didn't call. What was the point? She could easily call him during lunch; he was probably in class anyways.

Maya entered the classroom and sat in her usual spot; on the first row, before Lucas. Mr. Matthews greeted his students and immediately started talking about the Cold War. The blonde tried to listen but quickly zoned out. Her mind automatically drifted to Josh; maybe she should have called him after all. She was considering asking to go to the bathroom to talk to her boyfriend when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the man outside entered the History class.

It was a guy, wearing a grey NYU sweatshirt and a beanie Maya knew too well.

"My brotha," said Josh before hugging Cory.

"My brotha!" reciprocated Mr. Matthews. He freed himself from his younger sibling's grip and turned to face the class. "Children, this is my brother Josh."

Maya heard some girls, obviously Missy and her minions, murmuring about how hot he was and batting their eyelashes at him but Josh didn't even blink. Riley stood up and went to hug him.

"Uncle Josh! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Josh. What are you doing here? Is everyone okay; mom and dad?" asked Cory worriedly.

"They are fine. I'm actually not here to see you, Cory. Or you Riles."

"Is it me?" asked Farkle and opened his arms, like he was waiting for Josh to go hug him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Turtleneck. It's not you either," answered Josh grinning.

"Well, if there's no emergency going on, then you should leave, Josh. I'm in the middle of a class."

"Now, you see, there is an emergency happening. Only not the one you think," he said and stared at Maya intensely. "My girlfriend and I got into a fight the other day and it's killing me."

All eyes shot towards the blonde. Her relationship with Josh wasn't widely known by their classmates- only Farkle, Riley, Lucas, and Zay knew- so everyone wanted to know what was going on between her and the hot NYU guy.

"I was an ass; I really shouldn't have said what I said. I'm so sorry, Maya."

"You really shouldn't have, Uncle Boing," she agreed. "But I'm sorry too. I acted like a crazy, jealous bitch."

"Maya, language!" Mr. Matthews chided her.

"Sorry, sorry."

"I don't want to keep fighting, Maya. If it means so much to you, I won't tutor Jessica today," Josh said and the blonde smiled warmly at him. "But I still don't understand why is such a problem."

"Because she is beautiful, and hot, and, like, five feet eight, and in NYU like you! I'm pretty sure I saw her in America's Next Top Model: College Edition."

A few students around her chuckled with her comment; Josh included. He took her hand and helped her stand up.

"You, Maya Penelope Hart, are completely ridiculous. I don't care about any of those things; I love you and only you! Besides, Jessica's not that pretty."

"Yeah, right. And Lucas is not a Cowboy," she answered sarcastically.

"Hey! Leave me out of this, Shortstack."

Maya didn't look at him; she was lost in her boyfriend's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Josh. I felt insecure, I guess."

"And I'm sorry I didn't realize that before," said Josh and leaned in to kiss her; their lips barely touched before Cory separated them.

"I'm happy you two made up but I don't have any desire in seeing you two swapping spit…"

"Gross, daddy!" interrupted Riley.

Cory didn't seem to have listened her. "Be thankful you're my brother, Joshie. That's the only thing that has kept me from chasing you out of the country. Ask Lucas if you don't believe me."

"Trust me, It's not fun," added the Cowboy.

"Yeah…well…I'm happy here in New York…there's no need of taking me to Mexico," said Josh nervously. "So I guess I'll get going; I have class in thirty minutes anyways. See you tonight, Maya?"

"Of course."

"Okay…see you then. Bye niece, Howdy, Turtleneck, Zay and Cory." Josh started walking away before running back to Maya and giving her a peck in the lips. "Bye, love you babe."

"Love you too."

The blonde felt happier than she had been in days. They had survived their first big fight!

* * *

 **FIN. Tell me what you thought about it. Faves follows and reviews please!**

 **I just have this image in my head of Josh interrumpting Cory's class after a big fight with Maya and I needed to make it happen!**

 **Like always, I want to invite you to send me request on anything you want (No Rucas though) and I'd be happy to write for you.**

 **Love to all of you. Byee**


End file.
